Wizards of Domino High
by Angel Diary
Summary: The Yugioh gang are back! And so is the Pharaoh and with some new friends. When an old enemy comes back for revenge. Can the gang handle the new chaos that's about to happen? Read to find out!


**I finally reposted this story I was getting really bored waiting for my beta that I had to do something so here it is. I got the idea, from watching _Wizards of Waverly Place_, it gave me the idea for _Wizards of Domino High_. You can tell me in your review of what you think so please read this chapter first before you review. Criticisms and suggestions would really help the story to be better. SO PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_Summary:_ Its been three months since the Pharaoh left for the afterlife and for the yugioh gang everything was about to go back to normal. But when the Pharaoh and a few others comes back from there past. Can the gang handle the new chaos thats about to happen? Suspect a Yugioh twist of _'Wizards of Waverly Place'. _**

**_Pairings:_ Yugi x Tea or Tea x Atem not sure yet, Seto x Kisara, and many others. There might also be love triangles but you'll have to wait for that. :P**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yugioh! or Wizards of Waverly Place. I'll be using some of the magic tips and scenes from WOWP thats why I said that. And I also got the name of this story from the show but I kinda altered it a little. I hope you like the story!**

**Wizards of Domino High Chapter 1:**

* * *

Far away in Egypt, in a place called the **Temple of the Underworld. **The place where the Pharaoh past on to th afterlife and where the millennium items disappeared forever or was it. In the dead of night where a dark mysterious cloud covered the moonlight.

"I'm finally here," said a dark muffled voice it sounded like a man. Then the voice came out of the shadows, he had a dark cloak on him that covered his face so you could not see him. He then pulled out a book from his cloak and opened it, he read a few Egyptian words out loud that ended with, "**DARK ONE COME OUT!**" The ground started to shake and crumble and out came him the one and only **Zorc Necrophades!**

"**MUHAHAHA!.... I'm finally free!" **yelled Zorc. His voice was so loud that the ground shoke it self.

"It is me my lord and I wish to serve you," said the dark figure as he bowed to his new dark master.

Zorc continued laughing and said "Fine, but you must sacrifice your soul to me and help me get my revenge on Pharaoh!"

When Zorc said that he then turn into dark smoke and went into the dark figure's body that invoke him in a dark aura. With that the figure and Zorc became one and they both said in unison, "**MUHAHAHA! .... I'm back! And the first thing we need to do to control the world is to get the SEVEN MILLENNIUM ITEMS! MUHAHAHA!**

* * *

"Pharaoh!" screamed Yugi. He was having a horrible nightmare of the dark figure and Zorc. When he woke up his hair was covering his face and beads of sweat came down his face. He started to breath real hard he couldn't control his self. '_What was that? What does it mean?'_ before Yugi could think of it any further his grandpa yelled to him from down stairs.

"**YUGI WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"**

"**WHAT! OH NO NOT AGAIN!"** screamed Yugi

Yugi got up, took a shower, and then put on his Domino high school uniform which was navy blue pants and a blazer. He ran down stairs, grabbed his backpack and left.

"Bye Grandpa! See you later!" he said as he ran out the door. Outside was his friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea'. "Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting," he chuckled nervously.

"Thats okay Yugi. Lets just hurry up and leave before the bell ring," said his good friend Tea'. Then they all waved grandpa good bye and ran off to there school.

"Bye Kids!" said Yugi's grandpa as he waved goodbye to them. He chuckled when he saw them. _'Its __good to see them smile again,' _he thought.

At Domino High School where the gang finally made it before the bell ringed. Since they still had some time before class started everyone went around and started to chit chat which each other. Except for Kaiba, he was on his laptop working on his next prototype for Kaiba Corp as usual.

"Hey guys, I heard that there will be some new foreign students coming to are school. What do you think they'll be like?" said Tea' trying to start a conversation.

"Well if its a cute girl she'll fall head over heels for me with this look," said Tristan while he gave a boyish charm look that would make any girl burst out laughing.

"Ya right! You'd scare them back to there country if you gave them that look," said Joey as he put his 'charming' friend in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, cut that out Joey!" said Tristan while trying to free him self from Joey's head lock.

"No way dude!" said Joey while laughing.

Tea' rolled her eyes at the two then ask "Hey Yugi, What do you think they'll be like?"

"..." was Yugi's only response.

"Yugi? Earth to Yugi is anyone in there?" said Tea' as she waved her hand in his face.

"Mmmm.... Oh hi Tea'. Did you say something?" said Yugi as he snapped out of his daze.

"Yugi are you feeling alright? You've been really out of it all morning."

"Ya, Tea'. I'm perfectly fine," lied Yugi.

Tea stared at him like she was looking for anything that showed he lied and she found it. "Yugi your lieing. Now tell me the truth or I'll make you tell me," she said in a serious tone. Scared that she meant business he told her the truth.

"Well, I'm not sure if its real or not, but I had a dream that someone brought Zorc back to life and he wanted his revenge," said Yugi when he looked at his friends they had the same look that he suspected, **Shocked**!

Joey let go of Tristan's neck and said "Does that mean the Pharaoh's back? Yug."

"I'm not sure. All I know is that something bad is going to happen today." Before his friends could ask what he means. There teacher the **'Wicked Witch of Expulsion'** her self Ms. Chono!! Walked in and she was in a foul mood today, that meant get in seat or else and everyone did.

Reason why she was mad was because she just found out she was getting more kids in her class and she hated kids. So she put on the fakest smile she ever had and said "Hello students. I just found out will be having four more students in are class. I hope you treat them with the greatest respect." ( **Tip:** Don't be fooled by the way she sounds because she will change.)

After she said that in walked in the new students and you won't believe who was the first to walk in. It was the one and only **PHAROH ATEM!**

To be _Continued_.....

* * *

**Sorry to live a cliffhanger but thats the fun in a story!! Tell me what you thought if you want me to contiue to update!!**


End file.
